Banished
by ultimatelyhidden
Summary: In an encounter with Saruman, the white wizard Banishes the Fellowship to Middle Earth's sister planet, Earth, where they land on Layla Willowsons ranch. Even though their first meeting was rocky (and nearly fatal), they grow close and the hodge-podge of races must find a way to get the Fellowship back home. Romance, Action, and humor will ensue. A heartwarming tale. LegolasXOC
1. 1) Galadriels Thoughts

**Hello everyone! My name is Brittney, and I'll be your tour guide this fine day…**

**I'm pretty new at this J Just know before you begin that this story will jump around ****a lot. ****Please try to follow along and don't bash my style. This is just how the story decided to write itself. You'll understand the full concept soon, but I hope I explain it well enough. **

**This tale takes place after the 2****nd**** movie. The timeline is extremely abstract. I'll be completely honest when I say that although I do positively love the Lord of the Rings, my memory is terrible and there will be mistakes. My grammar and spelling may not be up to par either. ***I am in need of a beta, if anyone would care to help me.**

**_Full Description: _****The Fellowship of the Ring members have finally found their way back to each other once again. They all arrive at Saruman's tower, where Gandalf attempts to overpower Saruman. In the midst of confusion of spells and magic, Saruman was able to Banish the company (besides Gandalf) to Earth. What is to come of our heroes? And what about the young human female they nearly crush when they arrive in her woods on her ranch in Texas? **

**_Disclaimer: I hereby do not, never have, and never will own Lord Of The Rings, or any of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters/world. I am, however, able to use them however I please on the internet…;D Layla Willowson is completely mine._**

**_Enjoy my dears!_**

Chapter 1: Galadriels' Soliloquy

Galadriel slowly trailed her hand through the water in the bowl centered in the middle of her beloved garden. Such a tragic turn of events. The white wizard just couldn't keep his long nose out of the worlds' business.

She had seen this coming. Saruman had been planning this for a long while now. But, she couldn't meddle and change what time permits. For in the end, this journey that the Company of the Ring must go through will be for the best. Everything must happen exactly as planned, no matter how painful and difficult.

She turned into her small collection of magical objects she'd collected since she had been created. At the back of the stash, she found the small, smudged, faceted, blocky stone. Old magic pounded from the depths of the stone. This was a replica of the same stone Saruman had. It allowed the user to contact the other world bridged to this one, what its inhabitants call 'Earth'. _Such a strange world, _she thought.

Rolling the green-hued stone between her delicate fingers, she recalled her memories on the object. A _Calima_; meaning _bridge_. How the wizard got his hands on it, she had no clue. It allowed one person of either a great, pure heart, or great, corrupt power to send any number of people to the other world.

With his evil hands he had banished the members of the Fellowship of the Ring to Earth.

It was with a relic like this that the author from that world had written of the journey that changed Middle Earth. _Tolkien._ After returning to Earth, the stone had left its' owners hands. Magical items such as these act on a whim, arriving wherever they believe they are needed. So, somewhere on Earth, the third and final stone calls out to its' two sisters across the gap.

Such differences between that world and the world she knows. The biggest one was time. She already knew that before the morning was over here, Frodo and his friends would have completed what the fates have decided for them and Earth. One night on Middle Earth would equal a couple months' time on Earth.

When those few months' were over, Middle Earth's saviors would be back.

What troubled her was the fact that she couldn't see who all would still be standing at the end of this.

**_Yes, it's short. I just want to get the mood started._**

**_Questions? Concerns? Complains? Flames? Please Review!_**

**_More to come soon! Absolutely everything will be explained._**

**_Ciao my lovelys. I will update soon! I already have the next few chapters written…Mwahaha_**


	2. 2) Fading

**Well guys, here comes the next addition! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and OC's. Duh. **

**Set after the Battle of Hornburg. Sam and Frodo has already passed through the Dead Marshes.**

**_In Middle Earth, the evening this tale began_**

Saruman viewed the company of insolent fools gathering around his fortress with a feeling almost close to glee. Yes, his army of ten thousand (which surely should have worked) had fallen. He was greatly outnumbered, and if they weighed their decision whether or not to kill him on popular vote, then he should go ahead and fall on his own sword.

But, he had a secret up his sleeves. Whistling a staccato tune, he turned from the window and made his way through his accommodations. Down a random hallway and to his right was a staircase you would never notice. Yet, when he came in contact with it, one would seem to wonder just how in the world they missed such an obvious opening.

The white wizard hurried down the steps, sensing that the fellowship was drawing nearer. He was the only being that had ever been in this tiny alcove. Even pests and vermin turned away.

Near the back of the room, he came to a pedestal with a large, wooden, chained and locked box. With a passing glance, it wouldn't be anything extremely unusual. Especially when it's overshadowed by the floating organs in jars of various species, the book in the corner that twitched, and the collection of sparking magical objects on shelves.

Still though, when Saruman would relax his body and let down his defenses, he started feeling almost sickly. The longer he stayed in that room, the fainter he felt. Remarkably, by the time it took for him to cross the 15 hand distance, the nauseous feeling had been replaced by a severe pulling sensation.

A witty, sharp mind, the notorious wizard could usually withstand the feel of magical relics. But with this stone…it was all he could think about. Since it came into his possession, by mere chance, he found his thoughts straying to it.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, he rested his hands on the box. It seemed to warm in welcome under his touch, as a lover would when they knew they were about to be satisfied.

It took a small, simple charm to open it. The chains clattered to the ground, startling him. _How interesting, _he mused, _it's been ages since something got the better of me. I haven't been able to concentrate ever since I found the stone. _

Green light suddenly erupted from the box, throwing open the lid. It pulsed like a heartbeat, and the powerful waves of old magic forced the wizard with such younger power back, almost to his knees. A strong random pulse pushed him against the wall, sending shocking pain through his shoulder pains. The box suddenly erupted.

_Apparently even artifacts dislike being placed in captivity, _he marveled. The stone was acting in an almost rebellious matter. The more he pushed against the power of the stone, the more it returned the favor.

Saruman didn't have time for this. Even though all of this couldn't have taken more than two or three minutes, the morons were only getting closer.

Bracing himself against the stone wall of the room, he shoved his staff towards the stone. He brought to mind the faces of all of those gypsy-traveling idiots who were only alive by the sake of luck.

_To Earth, Calima _he thought while thinking first of those forsaken hobbits. He hoped all four of them landed in the great waters that covered so much, with the ring weighing them all down. The two friends were with the company outside, but he was sure the ring-carrier and his dutiful servant-boy had past the Dead Marshes by now. No matter. Old magic such as this doesn't dilute over distances.

_The elf and his stubby dwarf are next. To Earth, Calima. Then send the Ranger away from his Elven whore. Calima! You came to me! Send them all to Earth. I have no quell with the other humans, not enough to send them to torture them by sending them away. It will be simple to defeat them after I take care of the moron that's unfit to call himself a wizard._

_Gandalf must be absolutely petrified at this turn of events. _Saruman attempted to smile, but it came out as a grimace-like snarl. It's been a long while since he's used those muscles. _Oh, I do hope this drives him completely mad. It will be most satisfying to see his face fall when he learns of their demise. It will be the last thing _

**_Outside of the Tower_**

The entire companies' hearts were heavily pounding, except Gandalf. Even the horses were skittish, constantly trying to turn back.

War, they understood. You fought, and you either lived, or died. There was good, and bad. Even Friendship, and love, and loss they understood. But magic, spells and charms where something else completely.

It's natural to fear something you know nothing about other than there's no way you can control it, and that it's potentially dangerous, destructive, and fatal.

Thus, every man, elf, hobbit, and dwarf hearts' were replaced with warring butterflies.

It seemed as though those butterflies attempted to retreat into the inner depths of their soul when jade light began to shine through the windows of the white wizards' tower.

"Hey, Pippin. That's not supposed to happen, is it?" Merry turned to closest friend, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Nay Merry, I don't suppose so. Aye, Gandalf! I don't suppose he has fireworks up there, does he?" asked Pippin, letting a little excitement seep through his wariness.

The wizard shook his head. "No, my dear boy. This is something else entirely".

Nudging his horse forward, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, trotted up next to Gandalf. The dwarf behind him hugged his waist as to not fall off with the sudden movement, and Legolas smirked at his friend. He leaned forward to speak quietly to wizard. "There is an old magic here, Gandalf." He nodded his head towards the tower. "Magic like I've never encountered in all my years. What should we do?"

"We attack! I'm tired of this waiting!" Saying that, Gimli jumped off the horse, landing in a graceful heap on his rump. Legolas leaned down from the horse to help him up, shaking his head.

Theoden shook his head at the dwarf's actions. In the past, his antics entertained him, but his normally courageous heart was heavy.

Gandalf called Saruman's name. The strange light was beginning to unnerve him. He could feel his skin tingling, sensing powerful magic. His call was unanswered, and the green light began to pulse in waves.

Hearing a ruckus and shouts for help behind him, he twisted atop his saddle. His eyes widened at the sight.

Merry and Pippin were fading. He could see the forms of the grass and rocks behind him. "What trickery is this?" exclaimed Gimli as he ran to the young boys. He tried to grab Merry, but his hand went right through his leg. The dwarf stared at them, tears of sadness and anger forming in his eyes.

They were grabbing onto their clothing in panic, hastily looking at themselves, each other, and the others' for help. Before their forms disappeared completely, they grabbed onto eachother, each exclaiming the others' name. Then Merry and Pippin were lost from sight. Their horses danced in fear.

Before any of the men could do anything, the normally composed Legolas gasped. He stared down in wonder at his hand, seeing the hair of his mount through it. He looked towards his friends, seeing that the same was happening to Gimli. He was slightly assured knowing he wouldn't be alone in this journey. With the sounds of Gimli's exclamations in the background, he leaned towards Gandalf. "Defeat the Saruman and Sauron. Bring the light back to this land." Then he was gone and Gimli's cries were silenced with him.

Through all the chaos, Aragon was silent. He's heard of this magic. Arwen and he had talked about old magic before. He wasn't surprised as he started to fade and looked to the rest of the company.

He looked directly into Gandalf's eyes, seeing black around his vision. "Find us, old friend. We will see eachother again soon. Do not give up. Tell Arwen-" and he was gone.

**Questions? Comments? Please review! **

**Coming Soon: How not to make a first impression.**


	3. 3) The Encounter

**Hello my dear ones!**

**Thank you all for the feedback, it does one's heart well to have people take the time for something as small as "good job". Y'all are awesome **

**Forgive me for the delay, I'm a music major like my OC (she's not much like me honestly, other than that fact) so I'm super busy. Taking 20 hours, accepted into 3 musical ensembles, the works…**

**I'm really enjoying writing this! The OC you'll meet, Layla Willowson, is incredibly charming to me. I wanted her to be a music major like I am because I wanted to be the most accurate I can with the details of school. She's had a rough life, like so many people I know, so it's made her a stronger person…More on her back story later. But she definitely is a darn proud Texan like I am!**

**Please enjoy everyone! And thank you for giving this story a chance. **

_**Early Morning, Layla's room**_

The scent of fresh rain wafted through her open window. Layla groaned at the feeling of the cold air against her bare shoulders, drawing the blanket back over her. Jenny, her Chocolate Labrador huffed at being woken up. As she lay there scratching Jenny's ears thoughtfully, she went through today's agenda. She would grab an apple for breakfast so she could rush outside before the rain could start again. Texas weather was extremely bipolar. Saturdays were her day to really pay attention to her small garden, take care of her handful of horses, clean up the house, and go through her music. She was studying music performance at the local college and needed all the time she could scrounge up. Theory, piano, dancing and voice lessons swallow up her schedule, peppered with the required basics she dreaded.

As she softly hummed _Put On A Happy Face _she got up to get ready for her busy day. Articles of clothing were thrown across the room in haste. Gray clouds were forming in the sky, but Jenny's antsy attitude was what really clued Layla in that rain was promised soon. After shoving her legs through jeans, her feet into her steel toed work boots, arms and head into an old Texas Prideshirt and her hair into a pony tail, she headed for the kitchen. Her brothers favorite pocket knife took its rightful place in her back pocket.

Rain was already starting to patter on the old tin roof. Layla sighed and reached for cowboy hat, tucking her dirty blonde hair into it. Her dad's ancient long, bulky, leather coat he would wear when he would have to go out in weather like this and take care of the cattle they had was hanging on the coat rack by the kitchen door. Smiling softly, she ran her fingers down it before slipping it on.

Nails on linoleum made her turn to see Jenny staring curiously at the door. Ears perked, the lab woofed suddenly. Then, she growled. This made Layla's heart stop. Her sweet, accepting, loving dog never disliked anyone, nor has she ever been angry like this. Goosebumps covered her arms when Jenny's hackled raised and the dogs' muscles tensed.

She slowly drew back the curtains from the window of the door, not wanting to look out. She wasn't a particularly strong person despite her dancing, and she absolutely hated violence. She thought she saw figures by the rusted '67 truck she used as a lawn ornament at the edge of the woods, though she hoped that was just her imagination overreacting. Her gut knotted, a sure sign that something wasn't right. Never take a women's intuition lightly. Layla grabbed her dad's shotgun he always kept loaded by the door and headed outside. Her heart thumped loudly as she told Jenny to stay and shut the door behind her. The growls and clawing the dog caused shot Layla's already frazzled nerves.

*\-~-~/*_banished_*\-~-~/*

Aragon was falling. He has been falling for years it seemed, soaring through this green, pulsing tunnel of nothingness. The word _banished _kept snaking through his thoughts. His body was there, he could see it connected like it should, then it would stretch before his eyes, then disappear altogether sometimes. At time, he could see his friends. Then he would be alone. He continued to fall.

Then…he just stopped.

He lay there (for indeed, he realized he was lying) flexing parts of his body to make sure everything was intact. When his head had stopped spinning, and the ringing in his ears ceased, he opened his eyes, only to see more green. At first he was worried that he was still trapped in that damned tunnel, but his confused mind finally grasped that it was grass.

As if an arrow had suddenly hit him, everything came back to him. The White Wizards' castle, his allies disappearing, Gandalf, watching his body fade from some wizardry…the ranger got on his feet, needing to find his friends.

Senses on edge, he took note of his surroundings. He seemed to be in some field with trees surrounding him. It wasn't nearly as cold as it was at the wizards' fortress and he was starting to sweat underneath his tunic and cloak. Thankfully, his sword somehow stayed in its scabbard. The surrounding woods were quiet. Drawing his sword for protection, he began the search for his friends and some answers.

After about an hour long search, he had located Legolas and Gimli near a small brook. The three were embracing each other when they heard the tell-tale hobbit laugh and an elated "Frodo! Sam!" Elf and man ran towards the sound, with a dwarf falling behind cursing underneath his breath.

Mary and Pippin almost killed Sam and Frodo with their violent hugs and the screeching laughter in their ears. The four held each other like the brothers they have become. A snapping twig alerted them all and they turned towards the source, but the frantic hugs began again when Legolas and Aragon broke through the vegetation. A puffing Gimli soon followed.

Aragon led the group to the bottom of a hill where a tree's roots had created an overhang for them to sit so they could talk. When the greetings died down, a shadow of nervousness and tension grew over them. Frodo, ever curious, turned to Aragon.

"Strider, what happened? Where in Middle Earth are we? Is this some sorcery?" His eyes grew distant. "Sam and I were in the mountains and then we just, well, we just weren't. There was just green light and this word I couldn't make out being repeated in my mind."

"Aye, little one," Aragon nodded. "though I'm not sure entirely sure what exactly has caused this, I know who."

Gimli sneered, his eyes darkening. "This is Saruman's doing. He used old magic to send us here. Said something about banishing us. Does that tickle anyone's memory?"

Licking his dry lips and staring into the woods, Legolas nodded. His long fingers fiddled with his bow and when he spoke his voice sounded far away. "You're right, my friend, that is old magic. Very, very old, probably older than the nine rings of power. He has an ancient _Calima, _which is the Elvin word for bridge."

Aragon nodded again. "Arwen told me about sorcery like this." His face grew pained and paled when he spoke her name. "The wizard has a magical artifact he used to send us here. If I remember correctly, when someone with either a purely innocent heart or a completely corrupt one holds the stone, they hold the power to banish whomever they chose across a bridge that stone and it's two sister stones create."

Perking up at that, Mary tossed the stone he had been studying (apparently bored by the conversation) and stood. He struck a determined pose and announced "let's find that bridge and get back on our quest!" He began walking into the woods, motioning for them to follow. He was stopped by Legolas grabbing his tunic.

"Foolish, naïve hobbit, this isn't a bridge you can simply find and cross. This bridge isn't terrestrial at all. The only way to return to Middle Earth is to find one of the 3 _Calima _stones."

Quiet until now, Sam stood as well. "Mr. Legolas, what do you mean return?" He looked panicked and sick, already knowing the answer, but hoping he's wrong.

The ranger got on his feet and led them into the woods. "He means that we're not in Middle Earth anymore. Now, we can panic later. We need to scout the area, find anything useful, see if there's any living souls nearby and set up for the night. The clouds are darkening, we'll be caught in the rain soon. I think I see a clearing ahead."

The older males shushed the hobbits questions and concerns. Gimli looked up at the elf, his eyes wide with concern and Legolas nodded understandingly, placing a hand on his shoulder for a brief second.

As if to add to the drama of the occurring situation, the sky decided to open up and soak them. Sam stayed tight to Frodo's side, holding his own cloak over the both of them.

When the companions came closer to the clearing, they could just barely make out the outline of a cottage-like building. It had a metal roof with poles and contraptions on top. The windows looked to be made out of real glass. There was a small, sad-looking garden to the side that seemed to call out to Sam for help. A few horses behind a specially crafted metal fence began to take refuge from the coming rain underneath a wooden stable. Looking at each other, Legolas and Aragon motioned for everyone else to stay as they investigated. The two slowly broke through in the clearing, weapons at the ready. In front of them was a rusted carriage-like contraption.

Legolas nodded his head toward the cottage where a shadow was passing in front of the curtain of a small window. A small white hand grabbed it, pulling to the side and the inhabitant looked out, their face blacked out by the light behind them. Aragon and Legolas ducked behind the contraption, turning to see the rest of the company following behind them despite their orders.

After a few moments of held breath, a door by the window creaked open and a figure in a long coat and oddly shaped hat stepped out, their shoes loud against the ground.

Gimli scrambled underneath the blue sheet-like thing covering the back of the metal contraption, wincing when he heard the covering crackle. He settled between sacks that looked like they were filled with some kind of animal feed. The hobbits scaled the trees, thankfully hidden by the thick branches. Nothing happened for a moment, and then the figure began walking towards them.

Peering out from behind his cover, Legolas saw the figure held a metal stick weapon of some kind in their hand. Whoever it was raised it to their face, holding it almost like a telescope. Suddenly, the tree behind them that Pippin had scrambled up exploded, a jagged hole suddenly forming in the bark. Pippin yelped and fell out of the tree staring in fear at the figure whose metal stick was smoking slightly at the end.

"What're y'all doing on my property?" A clear, high women's voice rang out across the clearing.

**Not really a cliffhanger…OK kinda haha! **

**Well everyone? Thoughts? And although I absolutely adore LOTR, if I ever get anything wrong, please message me/review and tell me. I can be kind of an airhead at times. **

**Please please please give me any and all thoughts, if you wouldn't mind taking the time. **

**P.S. The more and more I write this…I'm really thinking I am gonna go for the romance :D wish me luck! Next installment will be up soon. **


	4. 4) Greetings

**Well everyone, Finals have taken the fight out of me, that's for sure. Word to all of you youngins out there, do NOT take more than maybe 16 credit hours at the most…19 has surely made my mind numb this semester. **

**Oh my, y'all, the feedback and favorites I've been getting have made me so happy! Y'all don't even know (ok you do, cause some of y'all are authors yourselves), I get butterflies in my stomach when I get a new PM or review. **

**I'm probably going to ask forgiveness everytime I post, cause I always feel so bad for posting so late, but I'm so so so sorry it takes me so long. The summer probably won't be any better, considering the classes, work, and volunteering I'm doing, but I'll still try to post as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: all props go to J.R.R. Tolkien for the amazing storyline and characters he's created. I can at least say Jenny and Layla belong to me, as well as future OC's!**

**Ok everyone, here it is! Please enjoy.**

"What're y'all doing on my property?" A clear, high women's voice rang out across the clearing. Despite the demanding tone, the companions could hear the nervous lilt at the end.

Layla tried to stand tall and act like her father would. She tried to be demanding like her mother, and brave like her brothers. But she was shaking and scared out of her mind. Despite this, she was still a sure shot. The warning shot caused one of the trespassers to fall out of the tree and she got a good look at him on the ground. His wide eyes met hers. He looked younger than he was, but his odd clothing put her on edge.

"Y'all come out now, I won't hurt you if I get some answers. That was just a warning shot, but I never miss." She lowered the shotgun a little, just that slight shift in weight making her nearly lose her balance. _I cannot afford to be coming down with something right now, _she thought as a wave of nausea hit her. Jenny scratched at the door, and Layla hoped the dog wouldn't think to get out via the doggy door in the front.

The rain grew and a man stood up from behind the old Ford. His clothes matched the boys, which made her wonder if she had some weird medieval cult in her backyard.

"My lady, we mean thee absolutely no harm." Her eyes widened when he put a sword on the hood of the truck and raised his hands, seemingly as a peace offering, but it just made her flip out even more. A _freakin' sword _was sitting on her lawn ornament. He began to slowly walk towards her. "My name is Aragon, and my friends and I have fallen in a certain, eh, predicament." He stopped after about 10 feet, still leaving 15 or so between them. The younger boy was on his feet now (his large, hairy, bare feet she noticed) and was standing like a deer in headlights. She met the older man's piercing blue eyes and raised her gun a fraction.

"Predicament? What sort of predicament? And who the heck is still back there, I can see y'all!" Layla bit her lip as 3 more boys that looked like the other dropped from the trees. Her blood ran cold when a small, angry looking, midget man with a beard as long as he was rolled out from underneath the tarp covering the back of the truck where she kept the horse feed, an ax dangling from his meaty hands. As a tall, lithe blonde man popped up from behind the truck holding a bow and arrow, she nearly stopped breathing.

Dear God, she was definitely outnumbered and her cell was inside. Not that she got service here in the sticks anyways. She hadn't thought about reloading, so she was completely out of ammunition, therefore powerless. Any nitwit would know this…so why did they still look afraid of her useless gun?

The rest of them, after a motion from the black haired man who's obviously the leader, gathered around behind him. The midget and significantly taller man stepped up beside the man, obviously trying to protect the youngsters who crowded behind them. The blonde dude kept his bow notched, but relaxed. The hairy midget (who she now realized was smaller than the boys) swung his ax at his side, like a pendulum. She could see the leader thumbing a knife at his side.

"Miss, I deplore you, please, lower your weapon and let us talk." The man raised his hands again. After a moment of silence, Layla nodded.

"If you'll get your friends to put down their ancient dinky toys, I'll get you out of my crosshairs." Swords, knives, arrows, a bow and an ax were thrown into a pile on the ground, the clanking of metal causing a ringing in her ears that didn't go away. Layla looked up at the men, her face feeling hot, but her fingers cold. "Damn", she whispered. With a rush of nausea, Layla could process she was falling before she hit the ground and blacked out.

When the girl's eyes had started to roll to the back of her head, Legolas and Aragon, being the closest, rushed forward to catch her. The elf ended up cradling her in his arms, swinging her up to his chest. Aragon caught her metal stick, holding it at a distance and carrying it daintily. Her ten gallon landed in the mud, forgotten amongst the activity. The hobbits and dwarf stepped forward and there was silence for a moment as they viewed her now visible features.

"She's very pretty", Pippin remarked. "Sort of looks like Rosy, don't she Sam?" Sam blushed and punched his arm.

"Just 'cause I haven't seen you in so long won't keep me from beating you bloody", quipped Sam.

Mary pushed his way closer. "Who do you think she is?"

Legolas held her tight, noticing she was shivering through the ghastly coat she was wearing. Although the rain was lightening up, the heavy clouds were keeping the temperature cool. The elf could feel more rain coming, though he wasn't sure when. What sorcery was keeping the weather so unpredictable? "Whoever she is, she's terribly cold. Although it's not very proper, we should see ourselves into her abode." He began to make his way to her house, staring at the strangeness of it in wonder and wariness.

Following him, Aragon motioned for the hobbits and Gimli to follow. "Legolas speaks the truth. Whatever this is we're dealing with, catching our death in this cold isn't going to help".

Still silent, Frodo held the ring close to him, wanting to feel its power. But, he didn't feel the usual rush of power he usually did. Confused, he walked dazed within the group, allowing himself to be pushed along empathetically. As sam passed him to collect the weapons per Aragons order, he couldn't help but notice his strange look and patted him on the back.

When Aragon reached the door to hold it open for his friend carrying the women, the dog inside was strangely silent. Shushing the group once again, he reached for the door handle and as soon as the knob turned a flash of brown crashed through the door. The large dog pushed her way past Aragon, towards the elf holding her owner. Whining, she nosed the girls' hand that was hanging down, looking up at the men with round and worried eyes.

Letting out a relieved breath, for he thought the canine would surely attack them, Aragon led them inside the home. Those who wore shoes respectfully took them off, but the hobbits made a mess. They stood in the kitchen, staring in wonder at the gadgets. Legolas nearly hit his head on the doorframe, and it seemed the doorframes leading out of this room (which seemed to be a kitchen) were just as low, if not lower.

The hobbits gathered in a corner, asking each other about their adventures. Mary and Pippin were able to make Frodo smile slightly, though Sam could tell something was wrong. They surprisingly spoke quietly, the simple joy of friendship distracting them from what the past couple of hours have brought.

The brown dog refused to leave the girls side. She nipped at Legolas' calves, caroling him through a low doorframe and into a sitting room. There, he laid the girl on a piece of furniture that had seen better years. He knelt by her as the dog lay by him. Gimli followed, as Aragon wanted to stay with the children, and watched silently from the doorframe.

"She is a pretty little flower, is she not lad?" Gimli smiled at the elf, who looked up at him silently. Gimli continued, "I know not why we're here, or where here is, but I do know that there is a specific reason this has happened. This may not be an elven virtue, but we dwarves do say 'The journey may lead you through twists and turns beyond your dreams, but each of those twists and turns bring something important into your life.' Granted, it sounds better in our tongue, but the meaning still rings true." Legolas looked back down at her, still quiet but grinning now. "There's a reason we're here. And I reckon she has something to do with it." He stroked his beard and walked into the kitchen area, where the hobbits had begun scavenging for food.

Fingers were combing through her hair, softly tugging and loosening the tangles. There was a cold, damp rag on her forehead. Soft tresses of hair tickled her cheek. She fought through the fog that clouded her mind and opened her eyes. A bottomless blue abyss stared back at her. She felt the rough woven material of her living room couch beneath her. Her still muddled mind understood that it was the blonde tall man with the bow and quiver of arrows that was kneeling on the floor next to the couch, leaning over her rather closely and playing with her hair. Oh those fingers…wait…the strange men…this was a strange man…the words _stranger danger _flashed through her mind and she finally seemed to really wake up. With a yelp, she sat up, succeeding in bashing her forehead into the nose of the rather surprised owner of the formerly mentioned blue eyes.

"Blasted woman!" Legolas shouted, alerting the rest of the group and bringing them into the room, weapons drawn. _Your father would be quite disappointed in you if he heard that language on your tongue around a young lass, Legolas, _he thought to himself as he held his bleeding nose. _Even though she would never pass for a lady with such garb and attitude…_he stood and looked down at her.

"Forgive me for startling you. I was checking to make sure you hadn't harmed your head when you fell" he spat, anger flashing at the pain. _Fantastic, Legolas. What a quaint, reasonable excuse for practically bedding the girl. _

"My thanks to the lady for putting the Master Elf in his place", Gimli snickered.

**Please let me know what y'all thought! **

**I'm still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is up for it.**

**If there's anything you notice grammar or plot-wise (or if you just want to give me some ideas, directions you want the story to take, whatevs) feel free to PM me.**


End file.
